


She Sings

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany is caught singing in the kitchen, which proceeds to some smut. Garrett ends up not to happy with the two. (First time writing Bethany and Sebastian, so please have patience with me! Written for a friend's birthday... belatedly. xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Sings

She sings, her voice like an orchestra. It's only when she believes no one is watching, when she can just let go. That beautiful smile that crosses her face, lighting her up like a child's on Satinalia. Sebastian feels himself falling more in love each time, watching her twirl as she gets lost in whatever she was currently focused on. “Bethany” he calls to her, name rolling smoothly with his accent. Bethany turns a startled look his way, as though she'd been caught bare. Sebastian smile, crossing the threshold towards her. “Sebastian.. I didn't see you there” Bethany said. Sebastian chuckled warmly. “I'm aware. What is it you were singing?” Sebastian asked her. “It.. was a lullaby mum used to sing. As a little girl I could never sleep without it.. She'd always tuck me in and stay right there” Bethany said, a sad smile coming to her features. 

Sebastian stepped closer, drawing Bethany towards him in a tight embrace. A hand ran up to move soothingly through her hair. “I am sorry to bring up such painful memories” Sebastian said, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “No... It's alright, truly.. It's nice to remember the good things” Bethany said softly, curling into him. “Yes, it's good to keep a loved ones memory strong, through the good things we remember” Sebastian offered

Bethany stepped back, a mischievous look in her eyes. “You know, I'm only back from Ferelden for a short while, what do you say about making our own.... good memories” Bethany asked. Sebastian felt his mouth fall agape, finding trouble in closing it. “Don't give me that cartoon look” Bethany said, a giggle escaping her. Sebastian closed his mouth, swallowing hard. “Bethany, I can not.. my vows” Sebastian tried saying. His vows, one of the reasons he'd rarely kissed Bethany. Yet he'd already broken so many vows? What would be one more? No, he couldn't betray the Maker, again. 

The plead was clear in Bethany's eyes, as she batted them towards him. Oh screw it, clearly he was damned already. Sweeping Bethany off her feet, he smiled at the giggle that escaped her. “Sebastian” she said, breathlessly, as he seated her upon the counter. Wrapping her legs around him, Sebastian quickly leaned in, capturing her mouth. He wasn't certain on this, but he knew he wanted her. He must have been completely out of his mind, but if this was out of his mind, he rather not go back in. 

Bethany kissed back with vigour and passion, pulling him into her. Mouths opened, tongues invading, intertwining. Bethany gasped into his mouth and Sebastian could feel himself hardening. Pulling back, Sebastian peppered kisses down her jaw. “Sebastian” she breathed out, tilting her head back, as lips connected with her neck. Trailing the kisses lower, down to her collarbone, he suckled lightly, marking her. His. She was all his. 

Bethany's hands reached down to fumble with Sebastian's belt. Sebastian took a step back. “Bethany” he whispered. “Sebastian?” she questioned. She looked hurt that he'd pulled away. Sebastian frowned, quickly stepping back to her. “I want you, but not like this...” Sebastian said. Bethany nodded in understanding. Clambering down from the counter, she took his head. “To my room then?” she asked. Sebastian hummed in agreement. “Yes”.

Sebastian had done his best to at least get them through the door, but as it closed, he pressed her body up tightly against the door, rutting against her to gain friction. She rocked forward, seeking the same. Their lips locked tight, whimpers and breathy noises escaping Bethany. Maker's breathe, but she'd be the death of him. 

Sebastian allowed her to remove his belt this time, helping her when her fingers fumbled with the belt. Sebastian moved back to admire the flush upon her face, dark curls falling into her eyes. He brushed them back, taking her in. Eyes darkened with her desire, she was intoxicating, perfect, an exotic picture he wished to lock away in memory. 

She was a tempest, his deepest desires hard to curb. If he didn't know better, he'd swear the woman was a desire demon. Bethany's hands travelled down, to unbutton his trousers. Sebastian quickly swatted them away. Bethany let out a whine. “Sebastian” she begged with a pout. Sebastian kissed her bottom lip. “ We'll get there, but let me worship you some. You're a warden, fighting to help people and someone as lovely as you, deserves that worship” Sebastian said, moving his hands to Bethany's waist. He was thankfully she at least was not dressed in warden armour. That would make this a deal more complicated.

Bethany raised her arms, letting Sebastian slip off the blue summer dress. Bethany let her arms fall to her sides, allowing Sebastian to see all of her. Her breast covered by a lacy black bra and lower, a matching pair of lacy black panties. Maker, Hawke would die if he knew. However, now was most certainly not the time to be imagining Hawke's reaction to Bethany's undergarments. Realizing he was starring, Sebastian cleared his throat, a blush rising to his face. “You're not getting embarrassed now, are you?” Bethany asked. Sebastian shook his head. “I was admiring the view” Sebastian said, picking her up to place her on the bed. 

Bethany's eyes never left him, watching as Sebastian removed his armour. Watched as each piece was removed, dropping to the floor. The rogue somehow made even that seem graceful in it's only way. Leaning over Bethany, Sebastian situated himself between her legs. “You're beautiful” he murmured in her ear, blowing lightly against the shell. Bethany shivered. “Maker's breathe” Bethany said, reaching up to run her hands over his muscles, Sebastian flexing as he moved down to capture her lips. 

His hands ran over the lacy bra, cupping them and appreciating the way the fit perfectly into his hands. Reaching a hand around her back to unclasp the material, he watched it slide down. His eyes darting down to the rosy buds, tongue peaking out to lick his lips. Bethany gasped, arching against him as he drew one into his mouth. Eyes glancing up to watch her reaction, as he worked his mouth over it, lapping at it and tugging lightly with teeth. Bethany moaned, withering under. Sebastian placed his hands on her hips, carefully digging his thumbs in. “Sebastian, please” Bethany begged. 

Ignoring her, Sebastian began to work on the other breast, tracing a thumb under the waistband of her panties. Moving the hand lower, he rubbed against her clit. A groan rumbled through his chest at the wetness he found. She was wet. For him. Maker, how long had it been? Kissing down her rib cage, across her stomach and hips, he let his teeth sink in, leaving a mark. Bethany's pleas slipped for her mouth, a litany all of it's own. Instead of doing as she asked, Sebastian kissed right past where she wanted, biting into the flesh part of her thigh. Bethany cried out. “Sebastian, please. No teasing” Bethany pleaded with him. He simply chuckled, moving lower, kissing his way down her leg. Not yet, he didn't want this to end yet. 

Bethany looked almost relieved when Sebastian kissed his way back up, biting the waist of her panties to pull them down. Sebastian massaged his hands into her legs, sitting back on his knees, rubbing firmly. She starred up at him, eyes dazed and heavy lidded. He trailed his lips, feather light up her legs, as he teased her more. Her eyes lit up bright, when she knew she'd be finally getting her way. 

The scent of Bethany's arousal sent shivers down his spine. He flicked his tongue over the bud of her clit, drawing a shaky gasp from her lips. “Sebastian, please” Bethany begged. Nuzzling her clit with the bridge of his nose, he used his tongue to part her labia, giving a somewhat firm lick. Her flavour wasted over him, a moan escaping his own mouth. 

Delving his tongue inside her, Sebastian placed his hands on her hips to stop her from bucking. A frustrated noise escaped her. “I never took you for a tease, Sebastian” she panted out. Pulling back, he pushed his two fingers inside of her, twisting them. “Teasing, I've done no such thing” he offered, blowing a breath against the erect little numb. Bethany cried out. “Please... please” Bethany begged. 

Focusing his attention on her clit, it wasn't long before Bethany fell apart under him. Sebastian eagerly licked up her juices, swallowing down the taste of her. “Bethany” he whispered, endearment behind the tone. She laid there, dazed for a moment, before she was yanking him up for a kiss. “I want you” she murmured against his lips. Sebastian was more then happy to give her that. He wasn't sure he would last much longer. 

Taking his cock in hand, he gave it a couple strokes before lining up with her entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her tight, wet heat. Mouths falling open in a silent moan, Sebastian placed his forehead against Bethany's. Feeling her wrapped around him, Sebastian almost feared he'd spill right then like some teenage boy. Steadying himself, he drew in deep breathes. “I could loose myself in you, fall apart... Maker's breathe, you're perfect” Sebastian murmured lovingly, capturing her lips with his. 

Starting with shallow thrusts, Sebastian kept his forehead against hers, watching as her eyes closed. Bethany's hands came up to roll the hard nubs of her breasts, pulling and pinching. Her back arched. “More, Sebastian” she begged. Sebastian rolled his hips a little harder, feeling the way her muscles clenched deliciously around him. 

Reaching down, he rubbed his thumb over her nub. Whimpers and whines escaped her, Sebastian kissing her to drink in her sounds. “Do you like this?” Sebastian questioned in her ear. A hum of agreement escaped her, before she began begging again. “Faster, please, harder”. Shifting his thrusts, Sebastian found that spot within her, causing Bethany to cry out. Repeatedly hitting that spot over and over again, Sebastian felt the steady build in his stomach, heat coiling tight. 

Bethany was first to fall over the edge, clenching and contracting tightly around Sebastian, as she screamed out his name. Sebastian gave a few more thrust into the tight, warm heat over her. Pulling out, he came against her thigh, a strangled cry come out of him. Burying his head in her neck, Sebastian inhaled her. 

It seemed the Maker was definitely not on there side, as the door swung open. “Bethany, I-”. Sebastian didn't need to look to know the voice. Knew this was his punishment for breaking yet another vow. “Sebastian!” Hawke's voice rumbled out. “Big brother, get out!” Bethany yelled, embarrassment clear in her voice. “Get dressed. I want you downstairs” Hawke growled out, before the door slammed. 

Sebastian shook, but not in fear or embarrassment. Laughter erupted from him causing Bethany to look at him with concern. He sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh Maker...” he said, drawing in deep breathes. “Sebastian, don't lose it now. Garrett may not forgive us for this one... or more likely you” Bethany said, concern not leaving her face. Sebastian drew in a shaky breathe, calming himself. “I don't care. Garrett it the least of my worries, love. If there was anyone I wished to break my vows with, it's you” Sebastian offered, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Bethany's face. Kissing her cheek, Sebastian smiled. “At least my last moments were with a beautiful woman such as yourself” Sebastian said. Bethany's features softened into a smile. “Let's get dressed, I'm sure I can talk some sense into him” Bethany spoke, tone soft. “I love you, Bethany Hawke” Sebastian said. “I love you too” she replied.


End file.
